


The Nightingale Pledge

by Kamen_rider_Dimension



Series: Memorias Incensae Mundi [2]
Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: Dreams, Friendship, Gen, Historical, Origin Story, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:15:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23611420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kamen_rider_Dimension/pseuds/Kamen_rider_Dimension
Summary: On the night of Florence Nightingale's summoning, the visions already begin. Drawn into Upper Harley Street, Ritsuka is faced with an angel yet to witness the hell of war.
Relationships: Fujimaru Ritsuka/Florence Nightingale | Berserker
Series: Memorias Incensae Mundi [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1699516
Kudos: 9





	The Nightingale Pledge

**Author's Note:**

> For a piece of coursework, I attempted to write a story about Florence Nightingale, where her dialogue consisted purely of actual quotes taken from her letters. Now that I've received a decent mark for it, I figured I would attempt to turn it into a fanfiction piece. After all, it's thanks to things like Fate Grand Order that I've managed to get as far as I have in the writing world.

_“Here, the French are greatly our superiors? Their arrangements are good, their surgeons more numerous, and they also have the help of the Sisters of Charity!? These devoted women are excellent nurses!?[1]”_

_Florence’s face remained stoic as the offending newspaper flew past her face. Though it only missed by a small margin, there was never a chance of the projectile hitting her. Richard[2] knew full well the wrath he would invoke had it done so. That didn’t stop an eyebrow from rising as she watched the man launch up from his chair, the room quickly filled with the sound of angered pacing._

_“Impossible! They claimed there was no want for linen or bandages, but ample supply of both![1]” Richard cried, Florence lowering her cup so she could stiffly wipe away the spittle now decorating her face. “Now they’re saying, after the troops have been **six months** in the country, there is no preparation for the commonest surgical operations! Even the common appliances of a **workhouse sick-ward** are wanting![3]”_

_“They make a deity of cheapness. There is neither basin, towel nor soap.[4]” Florence added, her voice a fusion of cold analysis and sickened disdain. Others may have remarked on her tone, but Richard had quickly gotten used to Florence’s rather passionate approach to medical matters. “The purveyor considers washing both of linen and men a ‘minor detail’. Fever, Cholera, Gangrene, lice, bugs, fleas, maybe Erysipelas; all are consequences.[4]”_

_“I assume you’ve heard that from your fellow nurses then? I was led to believe you cared little for the gossips.” Richard muttered as he returned to his seat. A weak, yet cheeky smirk came to his face as he heard the sharp scoff escape Florence’s lips. “Flibberty-gibbet[5], I believed you called them?”_

_“You gentlemen of England, who sit at home reading the newspapers, can have little idea of the **horror and misery.** [6]” Came Florence’s scathing rebuttal, no trace of humour to be found. Whether the contempt was addressed purely to Richard or not, the man wasn’t quite sure. “Operating upon those dying and exhausted men, a London hospital is a garden of flowers to it. In all their corridors, they have not an average of **three limbs** per man. It is a Kingdom of Hell no one can doubt.[6]”_

_“…I don’t like that tone. That tone is reserved for when you choose to make a very foolish decision.” Richard suddenly realised. The glare he gave Florence went ignored, however, the woman content to continue drinking her tea. “Florence, none but male nurses have ever been admitted to military hospitals.[7] They already have plenty of hands offered![8]”_

_Florence gave no answer, instead content to slide an envelope across the table. Less than a second passed before Richard’s choked gasp could be heard. Shaky hands reached for the envelope, but his eyes were glued to the name written in all too familiar cursive._

_“ **They** are ladies who have no conception of what a hospital is, nor of the nature of its duties! They would, when the time came, either recoil from the work or be entirely useless![6]” Florence spat. So strong was her resolution, Richard was surprised her teacup remained as it was. “A small, private exhibition of nurses has been organised for Scutari, and I have been asked to command it. I do believe we may be of use to the wounded wretches.[9]”_

_“They won’t accept you, you do realise that Florence?” Richard countered, a brief flash of hesitance passing over his visage. “Those old men are stuck in their ways, they won’t allow intruders on their territory, let alone female ones.”_

_“We are as much accredited as we ever can be. We have an order from Dr Andrew Smith to admit us, and we have a letter from Lord Clarendon to Lord Stratford.[10]” swiftly answered Florence._

_“The cost of passage, of house rent, subsistence? The rate of pay to the different people acting under your authority?[11]”_

_“Defrayed by the government.[11]”_

_“You’ll be treated like a joke, regardless of who endorses you!”_

_“Scutari will be more frightened than amused at being bombarded with a parcel of women.[9]”_

_Faced with an iron will and a determination of steel, Richard couldn’t help his sound of annoyance. Florence always had an answer for everything, Richard knew that full well, but he never expected it to be turned against him._

_“Florence, this is a work that makes either angels or devils of men, and women too.[6]No one trusts another – no one speaks well of another… They abuse you behind your back and flatter you to your face.[12] If you leave, you will receive no reward!”_

_Richard would’ve continued, but the glare that he received in turn killed any words in his throat. The gentle, graceful girl that Richard knew was nowhere to be found, her soul swallowed by a demon. That was made clear when Florence slammed her hands upon the table. Richard shrunk back; he had not expected Florence to be so close, so quickly._

_“I did not think of going to give myself a position, but for the sake of common humanity. If I wait three weeks, I do not see that I gain anything, and the miserable creatures are dying all the while. Amputations, cases of haemorrhage or Gangrene, are well or dead in three weeks.[10]” She growled._

_Under such relentless assault, Richard found his defences crumbling. It sounded altruistic to the point of fiction; had anyone else made the claim, Richard would question their veracity. Florence, however, had proven herself to be a woman of her word without exception… perhaps to a fault._

_“…There is but one person in England that I know of who would be capable of organizing and superintending such a scheme.[7]” Richard relented after a moment’s silence. “If you’re truly this set in your ways, I will not sway you. You will at least take someone from your hospital, right?”_

_“Mrs Clarke has volunteered to go with me. I shall take either her or one of the nurses from this place.[10]” Florence’s confirmation brought a sigh of relief to the man’s face, resulting in a small sound of confusion from the woman. Little did she realise just how glad Richard was._

_At least one person would be there to curtail Florence’s impulses._

* * *

"Fujimaru, it is time to awaken. Further sleep may result in disruption to your sleep cycle. that cannot be tolerated."

Flinching at the harsh glare of the light, Ritsuka put up little resistance as Florence pulled him out of bed. he could only be thankful that the clock read seven AM rather than a more ungodly hour. Roman had kept him busy until the early hours; considering Ritsuka was already one to avoid early awakenings, the plan had been to sleep in as long as possible. Ever since their latest Berserker joined the ranks of Chaldea, however, such a luxury was becoming rarer than ever.

"I'm up, I'm up..." he groaned, rubbing his eyes. the action meant he didn't see Florence's movements, the sudden lack of distance between them as he opened his eyes sending Ritsuka scrambling back. "I-is there something wrong?"

"...Your face demonstrates symptoms of stress. Stress can lead to vulnerability in your immune system. It is better we remove the source of your stress before such an outcome might come to pass." the ashen haired woman muttered, crimson eyes narrowing. The statement itself was innocent enough, but the murderous tone was far from reassuring. A willingness to harm in order to heal; such a paradox was Florence's speciality.

"No need to worry. It was just a strange dream. Nothing I can't ignore." Ritsuka was quick to reassure, a silent sigh of relief released when Nightingale's impressive stare relented. "You really do care about our wellbeing, don't you Florence? It's reassuring to know that you're here to support us. After all your help in the America singularity, we're in your debt."

"Why do you think I answered to your summon?" she easily retorted. "I am one who saves lives. Nursing and ensuring sanitation is my duty. So long as you are healthy, then I shall take my leave."

Ritsuka wouldn't have a chance to answer, for Florence had promptly disappeared the moment she finished her sentence. Left reaching out to thin air, there was nothing for Ritsuka to do but don a wry smile, his gaze turning upward.

"Underneath that blunt and stubborn nature, she really is an earnest woman at heart."

**Author's Note:**

> [1] Excerpt from The Times, 13th Oct. 1854.
> 
> [2] Richard Monckton Milnes, poet and Politician. Close associate of Florence Nightingale, spending nine years attempting to court her.
> 
> [3] Excerpt from The Times, 12th Oct. 1854.
> 
> [4] Excerpt from a letter to Sidney Herbert from Nightingale, 25th November 1854.
> 
> [5] A term used by Nightingale in real life, as seen in a letter to Miss Gipps, 5th Dec. 1854
> 
> [6] Excerpt from a letter sent to Dr William Bowman from Nightingale, 14th Nov. 1854
> 
> [7] Excerpt from a letter to Nightingale from Herbert, 15th Oct. 1854
> 
> [8] Excerpt from a letter to Nightingale from Mrs Herbert, 15th Oct. 1854
> 
> [9] Excerpt from a letter to Mrs Herbert from Nightingale 14th Oct. 1854.
> 
> [10] Excerpt from a letter to Mrs Bracebridge from Nightingale, 15th Oct. 1854
> 
> [11] Excerpt from Herbert’s official instructions to Nightingale, 20th Oct. 1854
> 
> [12] Excerpt from a letter to Frances Parthenope Verney (née Nightingale)


End file.
